This invention relates generally to accessories for portable electronic devices and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for portable electronic devices.
Numerous types of portable electronic devices are available on the market, such as telephones, tablet computers, portable global positioning system (“GPS”) navigators, electronic book readers, digital music players, cassette and compact disk (CD) players, calculators, and the like. Many of these portable electronic devices are similar in that they have a slab-like form, with a generally rectangular shape in plan view and a thickness which is small compared to the lateral dimensions of the rectangular shape. For example, so-called “smart phones” and tablet computers (or simply “tablets”) often include a flat front screen on a thin slab-like body.
It is often desirable to support or mount such portable electronic devices in a fixed position to facilitate their use for specific purposes. For example, they may be placed on a desk or table, or mounted in a vehicle in the operator's field of view. Numerous accessory mounts are known for portable electronic devices, but often lack flexibility for use with multiple devices, or can be bulky and inconvenient.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved accessory mount accommodating various portable electronic devices.